Hand ironing creases that are both straight and aligned with seams in trouser legs, shirt sleeves and skirts is extremely difficult. The problem encountered by those attempting to iron straight creases arises from the difficulty of securing the garment in position with one hand while ironing with the other. Securing the garment usually takes more than one hand especially when long creases such as trouser legs are attempted to be ironed. The present invention solves this problem by securing the garment in position by clamping both sections of fabric forming the crease in alignment while the crease is ironed. The crease ironing apparatus is provided as an ironing board attachment which is either conveniently clamped to an ironing board or not clamped as an independent device which allows the entire garment to be moved around while the device clamps fabric sections in alignment for creases to be ironed.
Numerous prior art devices have been patented for attaching to an ironing board to improve ironing for certain garments or conditions. Breen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,367 discloses an ironing board with two swingable board extensions for assisting in ironing all portions of trouser legs. Theeten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,365 discloses an ironing board with two parallel ironing surfaces useful for ironing clothes of varying dimensions. Vennen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,759 discloses an ironing board with a built-in midget board permitting the ironing of various items which are ordinarily too difficult to iron on a large ironing surface. Hipp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,259 discloses an ironing board attachment comprising an apron sling adapted transversely under the ironing board to receive clothes to be iron keeping the clothes off the floor. Kleinsorge, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,906 discloses an ironing device attachable to an ironing board which is adapted for ironing garments having curved surfaces. And finally, Hedges, U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,983 discloses an ironing board attachment which includes an adjustable support means adjacent to the side of the ironing board which can be extended in an outward and upward direction to support large articles when ironing such as sheets, and curtains. These prior devices in the field of art concerned herein are extremely useful, however these prior devices do not provide an ironing board attachment means for ironing straight and aligned creases in garments.